Testing the Waters
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: Jessica's love for Toby is put to the test when he collapses after their defeat of Magor. Toby/Jessica multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Testing the Waters

AN: I know what you guys are thinking. Another Jessica / Toby fanfiction? They're my favourite Gormiti couple, though. Don't forget to read and review! This is set during and after The Passageway.

"Admit your defeat, Magor!" Old Sage said in a thunderous voice, pointing at the fuming fiery spirit.

"You may have won this time, Lords!" Magor yelled as he and Obscurio jumped into the lava.

Everyone gathered around Old Sage, all of them confused by recent events. Jessica, Nick and Lucas couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last hour; a side effect of the dark curse that had afflicted their orbs.

Toby looked at Old Sage in awe. "Dude, Old Sage, that was amazing!" He said, sounding impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Old Sage chuckled. "To one as young as you, old age seems horrifying but it does have its perks."

Toby nodded. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It felt like someone was twisting a knife inside him. He resisted the urge to scream with pain. He gritted his teeth as wave after wave of pain washed over him. He had never felt pain like this before in all his life.

"You okay, bro?" Nick says, noticing that Toby is in pain. He then gasps along with everyone else as Toby lets out a sharp cry before sinking to his knees, his legs no longer able to carry his weight.

" Toby!" Jessica screams as he collapses. She rushes over to his unconscious form and frantically shakes him. "Can you hear me? Wake up please!" She begged but Toby remained unresponsive.

Just then, the volcano began to rumble. Old Sage tried to gate them all to the Temple of Light but he had used up too much power.

"Go now, Lords!" Old Sage commanded as he gated himself out of the volcano which was shaking dangerously as though it was about to erupt.

They complied immediately, Jessica carrying Toby who was still unconscious. As soon as they had escaped from the volcano, they used their medallions to gate to the Temple of Light. Jessica looked down at Toby, hoping that he could be healed somehow.

AN: Next chapter, we discover why Toby is hurt. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: So in this chapter, we discover why Toby is hurt. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Lords of Nature had triumphed once and for all over Magor, but their victory was shortlived. Toby had collapsed shortly afterwards, and he was still unconscious.

"Old Sage, look at our orbs!" Nick says. Their orbs are cracked and flickering spasmodically.

As Old Sage begins to explain why their orbs are like that, Razzle peers at Toby's orb curiously before letting out a startled cry of shock.

"Razzle! What is it? What's wrong?" Lucas questions as Razzle looks from them to the Water orb. In response, Razzle gestures toward the orb.

Everyone looked horrified as the orb began to turn an onyx-black. They all exchanged glances before Lucas demanded, "What does it mean, Razzle? Tell us!"

The little dinosaur hung his head sadly, not wanting to admit the truth but Nick worked it out.

"He's...dying." he says, voice cracking.

Jessica lets out a sob, looking from Nick to Razzle as though expecting one of them to shout "April Fools!" When they didn't, however, she rushed over to Toby, frantically checking to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but his breathing was weak and his pulse was faint.

Old Sage suddenly cleared his throat. "Lords, do you remember the crown of Obscurio?" He queries, looking at them all with interest.

Nick nodded his assent.

"The very same crown that introduced Obscurio's spirit to Toby's body?"

They all nodded, not sure what exactly Old Sage was implying.

"You see, though Obscurio's spirit left his body when he was bathed in the sacred spring, part of Obscurio's soul remained inside him."

Lucas looked confused. "So what you're saying is that some of Obscurio's spirit is inside Toby?"

Old Sage nodded grimly. "Yes, and it is poisoning him from within."

Jessica looks up, her eyes shining with tears. "There must be something we can do! We can't just let Toby die like this!" She sobs hysterically.

Razzle scampers to the book of Gorm's legends. "Perhaps there's something in here that can help Toby." He says hopefully. Nick joins him and begins rifling through the pages, desperate to find an antidote.

Lucas puts his arm around Jessica comfortingly. "Don't you worry, Jess, I'm sure there'll be something in the book."

Jessica managed a weak smile before moving to sit with Toby. As they searched through the book, nobody noticed Toby's orb becoming darker...

AN: Oh no, will Toby be okay? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Testing the Waters

Chapter 3

AN: So here is Chapter 3. Let's hope that Toby is okay.

Toby had been moved to a separate room whilst Nick, Lucas and Razzle looked frantically through the tome for something that could possibly help Toby. Jessica sat watching, sighing as they desperately went through the book, determined to find something that might be useful to them.

"Found anything yet?" Lucas asked Nick, hopefully. Nick shook his head in response, looking frustrated.

"No. The answer could be right in front of us and we wouldn't know!"

Jessica, in that moment, looked at Toby's orb. It was now almost completely black. Making her decision quickly, she picked up the orb and walked into the room Toby was in.

Nick and Lucas watched her leave, both of them wanting to say something to comfort her, but they didn't know what they should say.

"She's taking this pretty badly." Lucas commented.

"Well, she loves him." Nick said sadly. "I don't think she'd be able to bear it if he-"

Meanwhile Jessica was sat beside Toby. She looked at his orb and saw it was totally black. Frantic, she checked for a pulse, then started to sob when she couldn't find one. She collapsed on top of him, sobbing as a sharp pain attacked her. As she continued to sob, she didn't notice that they were being surrounded by a pink and blue glow...

Back in the room, Lucas suddenly gasped before snapping his fingers. "Of course! That's it! Why didn't we think of it before?" He yells as he looks at a page.

Nick was confused. "Think of-" he suddenly realised what Lucas was getting at. "Jessica! How did we not realise?"

Lucas did not reply, for he was too busy racing toward the other room. Nick immediately followed. He was absolutely elated that there was a possibility they could save Toby's life.

They reached the room where Toby and Jessica were. For a moment, they stood panting, in order to catch their breath.

"Jess!" Lucas shouts but she doesn't reply and holds onto Toby tighter than ever.

"Jess?" Nick asked gently, kneeling down beside her. "What is it?"

Jessica looked up at him. She looked awful; tears were streaming down her face like a rainstorm. "He-He's d-dead, Nick! He's dead and he isn't c-coming back!" Her tears started falling anew, splashing onto Toby's unnaturally still body.

Lucas then gasped and shook Nick furiously, trying to grab his attention. Nick turned to him and frowned at his inconsiderate behaviour.

"Look!" Lucas hissed. Nick sighed but followed Lucas' gaze then gasped when he saw what Lucas was seeing.

A faint pink and blue glow was surrounding Toby and Jessica. Lucas suddenly picked up the book and said, "According to the tome, to save Toby, we have to find his soulmate and they have to perform an act of true love. That's the only way we can save him."

Jessica looked at them, shaking with sobs. "What if it doesn't work?"

"You're our only chance, Jess, and he loves you. If you love him too, that should be enough." Nick said encouragingly.

Jessica sighed and turned to Toby. "I hope this works. I already dreamt I lost you. I love you too much to lose you now." She then kissed him with all the love she felt for him, pouring her heart into the kiss, praying it would work.

At first, nothing happened. Jessica once again started crying, not wanting to believe that she had failed him. All of a sudden, the glow surrounding them became brighter before Toby slowly opened his eyes.

Jessica gasped and flung herself on him, sobbing with relief. Nick and Lucas grinned at each other. Toby extricated himself from Jessica's enthusiastic embrace. Confused, he asked, "I'm sorry, but do I know any of you?"

He looked at each of them as they exchanged worried glances. They might have saved Toby's life but more had to be done to save him completely...

AN: Well, that was an unexpected twist! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Testing the Waters

Chapter 4

AN: Here's Chapter 4. Hopefully it won't be too confusing even though I'm half asleep whilst writing this :-)

Nick frowned at Lucas and Jessica, before turning to Toby and asking, "So you can't remember anything?"

Toby looked frustrated. "No, my head feels like it's been through some kind of fog. I feel like I know you guys from somewhere but I can't think-"

Suddenly Lucas interrupts and says to Nick and Jessica. "Hey, remember when he was cursed? We got through to him by helping him to remember all the good times in his life, right?"

Nick gasped. "So the same principle could work here!" He said excitedly. Then he turned to Toby and said, "Remember the first successful prank you ever pulled?"

Flashback

A six year old Toby is cackling mischievously. He had come up with the perfect prank; he had balanced a bowl of water on top of the door. When it spilt on the target, they would step backwards into the custard-filled tray and get a faceful of mud. It was absolutely brilliant.

The only problem was Toby couldn't get anyone up the stairs to become a victim of his first ever prank. He had a bit of an overactive imagination so, naturally, when he said there was a rainstorm monster in his room and it was using it for a lair, his parents didn't believe him. That only left only one other person he could pull the prank on.

Toby slyly crept up to his younger brother, Nick and said, "Do you wanna see something really cool?" Nick nodded eagerly.

"Okay, but you can't tell Mom and Dad. It's a secret." Toby said in a serious voice as he led Nick to his bedroom. He held out his hand to stop Nick moving and said, "Hold on, I need to find it." He then ventured inside his room and closed the door.

Inside the room, Toby very carefully picked up the bowl of icy-cold water before dragging his chair to the door. Standing on the chair, he precariously balanced the bowl on top of the door. Fighting to keep a straight face, he yelled, "You can come in now, I've found it!"

Nick opened the door and was almost immediately soaked by the waterfall. He staggered backwards, as Toby had correctly predicted, and slipped in the custard before getting his face covered in mud.

He promptly started to yell. Toby panicked and rushed over to Nick. "No, you can't tell Mom and Dad! You promised. You're not even hurt that bad. Come on, bro, get up!" He helped Nick up and Nick looked at him, hurt,before picking up the tray filled with custard and rubbing Toby's face in it.

The brothers spent the next half an hour coating each other in custard and mud. Needless to say, when their parents found them, they weren't too happy.

End of Flashback

Toby looked thoughtful. "Did I ever pull a "human pancake" prank?" He asked, looking at Lucas. "I can't stop thinking about maple syrup."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah," he said ruefully. "You pulled that one on me." He was relieved that it was starting to work. He looked at Nick and Jessica and saw that they, too, looked hopeful.

"Remember the time you won that swimming competition?" Lucas asked.

Flashback

Toby was swimming his third race. If he won, it would be his third race won in a row. He listened to the sound of his friends cheering, motivating him to keep going. He only had a few more yards to go, but the swimmer who was currently in second place was hot on his heels.

"Go, Toby!"

"You can do it!"

"You're gonna win!"

With the encouragement from his friends, Toby put on an extra burst of speed and slammed his hand against the side of the pool first for the third time in a row. He grinned broadly at his friends as everyone cheered and applauded.

End of Flashback

"Do you reckon it's working yet?" Jessica asked anxiously. She looked at Toby who looked more puzzled than ever.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Nick told her.

Jessica sighed and faced Toby. "Do you remember your first day of school?"

Flashback

It was playtime. Jessica was playing in the sand pit making a sandcastle when Ike Pinkney came and ruined all her hard work by deliberately stomping on it.

"Ike!" Jessica yelled angrily. "You ruined my sandcastle!"

"You call that a sandcastle?" Ike laughed rudely.

Jessica stood up and shoved him with all her might, and he shoved her with so much force, she fell over, scraping her legs on the concrete. She started picking the grit out of her cuts, determined not to let the tears fall.

"Say sorry!" An angry voice says. Jessica looks up and sees a blonde boy stood nose-to-nose with Ike, glaring at him.

"Why should I? She started it!" Ike yelled.

The boy shook his head. "I saw you ruin her sandcastle! And you've hurt her! Now say sorry!" He looks in Jessica's direction as he says this.

Ike lets out an exaggerated sigh before turning to Jessica and giving a rather forced apology before running off, presumably to annoy someone else. Jessica stood up, wincing as the scrapes on her legs stung with protest.

"You okay?" It was the boy who had stood up for her. He looked at her concerned. "Maybe you should go see the nurse for those cuts."

Jessica nodded. "No, I'm alright. Thanks for helping me, by the way."

The boy grins. "No problem! I'm Toby, by the way. Toby Tripp."

Jessica smiles back. "I'm Jessica Herleins."

The two new friends spent the remainder of the playtime building a brand-new sandcastle. Jessica smiled;she may have lost her old sandcastle but she had gained a new friend. From that day forward, she and Toby were best friends.

End of Flashback

Toby grimaced. Images were flickering through his head at an alarming rate, some more vivid than others like his first soccer match, finding out he was a Lord of Nature, his first kiss with Jessica and telling her she loved her and vice versa.

Suddenly he gasped and stared at them. This time, however, he wasn't staring at them with confusion but with recognition. "Jess, Lucas, Nick?" In response, they all look up and gasp.

"It worked!" Lucas whooped cheerfully.

"Good to have you back, bro!" Nick said, clapping Toby on the back.

"I missed you." Jessica said shyly, approaching him. She stopped a couple of feet from him, afraid to go near him in case he forgot her again. Toby acutely sensed her dismay and fear and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, Jess. I won't ever forget you again. I can promise you that."

Jessica looked up at him and smiled at him softly. "I love you." She says, so only he can hear.

He grins and kisses her before saying, "I love you too, and I always will. Nothing could ever change that."

Nick and Lucas stand watching. "Funny how they seem a lot stronger together." Lucas commented.

"Not really," Nick said, smiling at the oblivious couple. "Love is the strongest power of all. It would take something really powerful to break them apart."

AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Here is the newest chapter. I apologise if it's absolutely terrible. Feel free to let me know what you think in a review.

On Earth, something peculiar was happening. All the shadows appeared to be merging together to form one massive shadow. From this shadow, a hand was fashioned followed by the other hand, legs and torso quickly following. Eventually a head was also formed. The newly-created human turned around and slowly opened their eyes...

"Ah, this is the life!" Toby sighed, flopping onto the sofa, completely relaxed. Wrapped within his embrace was Jessica, who was smiling up at him.

"You can say that again!" Nick agreed, opening a can of lemonade. The four friends chinked their cans together in a toast.

" What film are we watching again?" Lucas asked as he and Nick settled onto the other sofa, armed with drinks and popcorn.

"The Mist." Nick replied, holding up the DVD cover. They all looked toward the TV as the film began. "It's supposed to be a really good film, apparently."

Within an hour of the film's opening, poor Jessica had spent the majority of the film still wrapped in Toby's arms. She then, unluckily, looked up at the wrong moment and saw a man being ripped apart by an octopus-like creature. Jessica blanched, looking really ill. Toby noticed this and hugged her in a comforting gesture. In response, she leant her head against his shoulder and they continued to watch the film.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. They all groaned in unison. "I'll get it," Toby said, sounding irritated. "It's probably Paula Pinkney with her latest theory about us. Wanna bet she thinks we're actually radioactive shapeshifters?"

He walked toward the door and yanked it open. "Not now, P-" His voice died away as he saw the mirage in front of him. A girl, one of flawless beauty, stood in front of him. She had ebony-black hair which cascaded down her back in gentle curls, contrasting sharply against her ivory-white skin. Her eyes were onyx-black and particularly entrancing. Toby couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't want to.

"You're not Paula," he gasped, breathlessly. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Someone you will know better than anyone. First of all, you will forget your feelings for the Lord of the Air. You will then introduce me as your girlfriend. You will love no one else except me. Do you understand?" Her onyx eyes glowed as she spoke.

Toby, completely defenceless against mental attacks after the whole situation with Obscurio's soul, was powerless to do anything but agree. The girl then smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Jessica who stood with a shocked look on her face. "How could you?" She sobs, before pushing past them and fleeing up the stairs, unable to understand why Toby had done this to her. Had their love meant nothing to him?

The girl stood smirking as Nick and Lucas came rushing in. Toby was shaking his head, looking confused. The girl's hypnosis on him seemed to have broken. "Uh, guys, what's going on?" Toby asked.

"You tell us. For a start, who's this and why is Jessica upset?" Lucas asked, gesturing to the girl.

"I was just leaving," she said sourly, before sweeping out of the house dramatically. They all watched her leave, Nick and Lucas with confusion, Toby with great relief.

"So who was she?" Nick pressed his older brother for details.

"Dunno," Toby replied, frowning. "She never told me her name, and if she did, I honestly can't remember what it was. Anyway, you said Jessica was upset. How come?"

Nick and Lucas exchanged glances. "We thought you'd know." Lucas admitted. "What were you doing when Jessica opened the door?"

Toby racked his brains, struggling to remember. Then all of a sudden, he gasped, "Whoa! I can't believe she saw that!" Turning to Nick and Lucas, he elaborated, "That girl was kissing me. Jessica must've walked in on us. What have I done?" He sounded completely distraught.

"I'll talk to her." Nick said, heading up the stairs as Toby put his face in his hands and wept bitterly for the love he had lost.

Nick took a deep breath before knocking on Jessica's door. "Go away!" She yells, her voice cracking at the end as she starts crying again. Being the Lord of Earth in Gorm, Nick was easily able to prise the door open.

She looked an absolute mess. Her normally shining sky-blue eyes were dull and red-rimmed. Silvery tears adorned her cheeks. Nick's heart ached for her.

"If you're the messenger, I don't want to hear it." Jessica said firmly.

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this." Nick said. "Just let me explain everything then you can be as angry as you like."

Jessica folded her arms over her chest and sat down, an obvious indication for him to begin.

"That girl hypnotised Toby. He doesn't have a clue how it happened. The kiss, I mean. But it was all her. Come on, Jess, do you honestly think Toby would let anything or anyone stop him from ever loving you? I've never seen him the way he is right now. He hates himself because he thinks you hate him, and I hate seeing you two miserable."

Jessica kept silent. "Well, just think about it." Nick said as he left the room, wondering whether Toby and Jessica's love could be saved this time.

Meanwhile Lucas was trying (emphasis on the word "trying") to cheer up Toby who felt like he had ruined everything.

"Look, it's not the end of the world." Lucas tried to reason.

"Yes it is!" Toby snapped angrily. "The only girl I've ever loved and will ever love hates me and I can't even blame her after what I did!"

"Well, did you kiss that girl back?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious.

Toby paused as he thought about it "N-No. I didn't."

Lucas sighed exasperatedly. "Well then, that means it wasn't your fault! Look, Toby, she's held a torch for you for years. A love like that doesn't just burn out after one mistake, no matter how small."

Toby frowned as Lucas left the room. He had absolutely no clue what to do.

Lucas and Nick sat in the living room. They both knew it was a mere matter of time before either Toby or Jessica's curiosity got too powerful for them to ignore.

Jessica laid on her bed, deep in thought. Deep in her heart, she knew that Nick was right. Toby would never willingly do anything to hurt her. She had to do something before she lost him forever. Her decision made, she opened the door and began to venture down the stairs in search for him.

Toby sat in the hallway. He knew that Lucas was right but it didn't stop him from feeling like he deserved everything he got. Still, he felt the need to explain himself to her. His mind made up, he started to climb up the stairs to find her.

As Jessica was going down, she practically collided with someone coming up the stairs. She shifted uncomfortably when she saw it was Toby. "C-Can we talk please?" He asks her and she nods. They walk into Toby's room so they can't be overheard.

"I'm sorry!"they both cry at the same time.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jess! I'd rather die than ever willingly hurt you." Toby says, looking at her and nowhere else.

"I know. She hypnotised you. That's why I could never hate you, even if I tried. I love you too much, Toby. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too. I may not be the perfect guy but I'll love you through everything life decides to throw at us." Toby and Jessica embraced, their love for each other stronger than ever.

"Hmm. I wonder if that girl was sent to try and break us apart." Jessica mused thoughtfully.

"Well, she can try as hard as she likes but nothing could ever stop me from loving you." Toby said firmly.

Outside the house, the girl loitered. "I will not fail my mission, Master." She vowed, melting into the shadows as the sun slowly began to set.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessica hummed a tune as she headed toward the Tripp's house. It was a sunny day and Jessica was the happiest she could possibly be. Suddenly she felt something move past her. Instinctively she turned around, but there was nothing there, except the shadow from a building. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned away, determined to reach her destination. Toby had somehow acquired two tickets for a concert featuring their favourite singers so it was at this concert that they planned to spend their first actual date.

The shadows behind Jessica suddenly began moving towards her before swooping around her, trapping her. They wrapped around her eyes, blinding her, so she couldn't escape and around her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. Frantically, Jessica struggled but the shadow was too strong for her. With a startled gasp, she went limp. The shadow began to dissipate, taking Jessica with it. The only evidence to suggest that she had been there was her wristband; a gift to her from Toby.

Meanwhile, at the Tripp's house, Toby was pacing back and forth nervously. The concert was due to start in less than an hour and there was still no sign of Jessica. Though he immediately cursed himself for thinking it, he wondered if she had forgotten. But that would mean she had let him down, and Jessica never let anyone down. In that case, the blonde wondered, where was she?

"Help me! Someone! Help!" Jessica screamed until her throat was raw. She couldn't remember being so scared in all her life. Nobody knew where she was; no one could save her. Before she could stop herself, she felt tears of desperation running down her cheeks.

"Pathetic." A female voice sounds through the cave, but there was no one there. "And you call yourself a Lord of Nature?" Shadows began whirling around, causing Jessica to cower, truly afraid, but they stopped in front of her and began to form the shape of a girl. Jessica's eyes widened when she saw what, or rather who, the shadows had produced.

"You!" She whispered. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" The girl smirked evilly, her black eyes, like bottomless depths, staring intently at Jessica.

The shadows whipped around the girl's form as she transformed into a Darkness Gormiti with horns, bat wings and a long spiked tail. "I am Nadia. I was caught in a slip rift many years ago. My father, Lord Obscurio, found me and raised me to follow in his footsteps. Your precious boyfriend destroyed the one thing I hold most dear, so I'm going to destroy the thing he holds most dear."

Jessica began to struggle, straining against her suddenly-conjured bonds. "Pain!" Nadia yells, hurling dark energy at Jessica. Immediately she starts to scream and struggles even more, wounds opening all over her body. Nadia laughs and repeats the attack until Jessica is laid unconscious in a pool of crimson.

Back at Venture Falls, Toby sadly threw the tickets in the bin. He wasn't angry, he just wished Jessica had phoned and explained why she hadn't shown up. Sighing, he headed up to his room and flopped onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Dream (Toby's POV)

I don't exactly know where I am. Well, I do, I'm stood on a ledge, but I don't know where exactly. I hear voices below me and I realise that if I lay in the right position, I can spy.

I see two girls, both of whom I recognise. One is Jessica who is bound against the cave wall and the other is the girl who kissed me. Through snippets of their conversation, I hear that her name is Nadia. Suddenly she shouts, "Pain!"

Jessica begins screaming in absolute agony. I stare in horror as wounds appear all over her body. Nadia continues the attack until Jessica is lying unconscious in a pool of crimson. She's hurt. I have to help her. I turn and begin to stare at my surroundings intently so I can remember the place when I wake up.

End of Dream

Toby flung open his door and began hammering on Nick's door. Nick opened the door, blinking blearily. "Toby, what-"

"Phone Lucas. Get him over here. Jessica's in trouble!" Toby yelled, completely ignoring Nick. The bespectacled boy sighed, shaking his head at his older brother, but upon seeing his pale face and terrified expression, decided it would be best not to argue.

Within half an hour, Lucas had arrived, fully dressed and yawning loudly. Toby quickly explained what was happening and Lucas suddenly looked more alert. The three boys collected their elements and transformed.

"Judging by your description, Jessica has been taken to the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow, located in the Lava Nation." Nick informed the others.

"Well, now we know where she is. Let's go and rescue her; she could be dead by the time we get there if Nadia keeps up that attack!" Toby yelled desperately, not wanting to think about the possibility that Jessica could already be dead.

In no time at all, the trio reached their destination. Toby immediately took the lead, heading in the direction of the cave, determined to reach Jessica before it was too late. Nick and Lucas exchanged glances before speeding up to catch up with him. They found him stood outside a large cave entrance shaped like a fanged mouth waiting to swallow them up.

Lucas shuddered. "This place already gives me the creeps." Toby glared at him and advanced forward. However his foot stepped on a pressure pad and a huge stone dropped in front of the entrance, separating Toby from Nick and Lucas.

"You okay, guys?" Toby asked, before gasping with pain. He slumped against the cave wall, struggling to stay upright.

"We're alright. How about you?" Nick responded, sounding concerned.

"Never mind me!" Toby snapped. "I have to find Jessica!" He turned and staggered through the cave, every movement causing him immense pain. It was only a short distance to Jessica.

Nadia looked up as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She turned to Jessica. "It looks like he hasn't died from the pain and desperation yet but don't you worry. Soon you won't be able to feel any pain."

"Oblivion." The powerful dark mass surrounded Jessica, robbing her of the little strength she had left and siphoned away her life, leaving her laid motionless on the cave floor.

Toby burst through the entrance, pain written all over his features. Nadia smirked. "Too late, she's dead and there's not a single thing you can do." She laughed maliciously as Toby sank to his knees, letting out a cry of desperation and pain. He then dragged himself over to Jessica.

He took hold of her cold hand,stained with scarlet and sobbed, before gasping quietly. There was a pulse; albeit a faint one but it was there. The pain in his heart began to lessen slightly.

Nadia narrowed her eyes as Toby visibly relaxed. "So she's still alive, is she? Well, not for long!" She murmured. She closed her eyes as she faded back into shadows.

Toby's head suddenly jerked back, his eyes flying open, but instead of being their normal ocean-blue, they were a soulless onyx-black. He walked stiffly toward Jessica, wrapping his arms around her neck.

As he squeezed, the last vestiges of Jessica's life began to slowly disappear. All of a sudden, Toby gasped as images began to flood his brain. They were primarily memories of all the times he had spent with Jessica. One of the more prominent memories was him confessing his feelings for her and her admitting that she reciprocated those feelings. He remembered the feeling of her lips on his, how good it felt to have her in his arms and how he never wanted to let her go.

His eyes faded back to their normal colour as the shadow left his body, unable to cope with Toby's love for Jessica. Toby turned back toward Jessica, ignoring the evil laugh as the shadow flew out of the cave.

He cradled her lifeless body, tears falling thick and fast. "I'm sorry!" He choked, grief making every thought painful. "I couldn't save you! This is all-all my f-fault!" His tears splashed onto her completely still body. Toby collapsed on top of Jessica, not noticing that he was no longer alone.

"Toby?" Nick laid his hand on his older brother cautiously.

"Don't touch me!" Toby yelled, wrenching Nick's hand off him. "S-She's dead! Because of me. I killed her! She was still alive when I got here and now, because of me, she's dead! I can't live without her! I can't live,not knowing or experiencing her love anymore."

Lucas gasped. Nick and Toby both whirled around so they were facing the same way as their friend. What they saw shocked them.

Jessica was surrounded by a blue glow and all her wounds seemed to be healing at a miraculous rate. Toby moved forward, barely able to comprehend what was happening. He remembered that Jessica had saved his life with her kiss, an act of love. Now it was time for him to repay the gesture.

He leant down, fingers stroking her face as his lips met hers in a gentle yet strong kiss, similar to the one she had given him. Within five minutes, he was ready to give up hope when her chest slowly began to rise and fall and her eyes slowly opened. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her onto his lap, their kiss becoming more passionate than it had ever been before at their utter relief that they were both alive and their renewed love for one another.

Nick cleared his throat loudly and the reunited couple broke apart, blushing furiously.

" Alright, break it up, lovebirds!" Lucas said, grinning. Both Toby and Jessica playfully hit him.

Jessica leant heavily on Toby as they left the cave and gated back to Earth, but Toby's mind was elsewhere. This-All this had happened because of him. How could she even bear to be near him?

"Something on your mind?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"How can you stand to be near me?" He asked. "After what I did?"

"If you mean saving my life and the events immediately after, which you probably don't, then how would you expect me to stay away from the only person who I will ever love?"

"The only person you'll ever love can never stop loving you." He breathed, inhaling her scent; lilies, roses and a touch of lavender.

"I know what happened, Toby, and it wasn't your fault. She possessed you. I saw the shadows."

"Yeah, but I should have tried harder to resist. I only stopped because I remembered what it felt like when you kissed me. What if I hadn't been able to bring you back? Would you still love me knowing that I'm the one who nearly-"

Jessica smiled. "And if you think that would stop me from loving you, you've got another think coming!"

Toby smiled with relief, wrapping Jessica in his loving embrace. "I love you, Jessica."

Jessica rested her head against him. "I love you too, Toby." The couple stayed wrapped in their embrace as they watched the sun set together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Before I begin with this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has ever read my fanfiction. Your support is what motivates me to continue writing. Hopefully you are enjoying them and if so, I'd love it if you'd say so in a review. That also goes for things that you don't like (constructive criticism).

In the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow, Nadia was laughing triumphantly. She had successfully completed her mission. Within the small vial she held tightly in her hands was Jessica's life essence. Nadia planned to use it to resurrect Obscurio.

"Don't worry, Father. Soon you will be resurrected and revitalised! Then you can destroy the remaining Lords of Nature!" Suddenly Nadia went blank in the face, her eyes sightless as she started having a vision...

"Do you think she's gone? Nadia?" Jessica asked anxiously.

"I doubt it. She's obviously after something and she's not going to give up until she gets it." Nick mused thoughtfully.

"I wonder if she knows Jessica is still alive?" Lucas wondered out loud.

Jessica visibly shuddered and Toby put his arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you again."

The colour returned to Nadia's cheeks as her vision ended. She picked up a rock and squeezed it into dust, screaming with anger. "Don't think you are protected, Air Lord! I will find you!" Her anger caused all the shadows to intensify, swarming around the whole of Gorm. "No one will be able to help you this time!"

The shadows were not only affecting Gorm but Earth as well. "Is it just me or did it get really dark?" Lucas asked the others, teeth chattering.

"Nadia." Jessica breathed. "She knows. She knows I'm still alive."

The others exchanged glances. "We don't know for definite." Nick pointed out calmly, earning a glare from Toby who had wrapped his arms around Jessica.

"Yes, we do!" Jessica cried heatedly. "She wants me dead, Nick! She's not going to give up just like that!"

They all gave each other determined looks. It was time to put an end to Nadia before she put an end to them. They collected their elements and gated to the Temple of Light.

"So how do we defeat Nadia? She must be getting pretty powerful; the shadows on Earth are intensifying." Toby asked once he had finished explaining their predicament.

"I'm afraid those shadows are affecting Gorm too, young Lord." Old Sage said. "Anyone who comes into contact with these shadows has their life energy drained."

All four of them gasped. "But what purpose would that serve?" Nick queried.

"Nadia will, I believe, collect essences from a Gormiti from each of the tribes and use them to resurrect Obscurio." Old Sage informed him.

Toby was outraged. "We won't let that happen! Anyway, do you know how we can stop her?"

Razzle tugged on Old Sage's robe. "Yes, Razzle?" He looked questioningly down at the small dinosaur.

"I know which artifact you require! You need to head to the Air Nation to find the Vial of Rejuvenation." He said triumphantly.

Toby was confused. "How will that help us stop Nadia?"

Razzle sighed impatiently. "I was coming to that! The vial will restore the life essences to wherever they came from. In order to defeat Nadia, you will need to strike her with the Dagger of No Return."

Lucas grinned. "So where is the dagger?"

Razzle's shoulders drooped. "Not a clue. There's talk that it's just a myth, but we all know that all myths are based around fact."

"Let's just find the vial." Jessica spoke for the first time. "We can worry about the dagger when we need to." The others nodded in agreement and Old Sage raised his arms, gating them to the Air Nation.

The Lords arrived, balancing precariously on one of the citadels."Well, according to this tome, the vial is inside this very citadel!" Razzle informed them excitedly.

"Talk about precision!" Lucas grinned. "This will make things a lot easier!"

They headed inside the citadel, suprised by how quiet and abandoned it was. "I suppose all the Air Gormiti are hidden inside the main citadel until the shadows fade away." Jessica said, as she flew around to see if she could see if they were alone.

"Is it me, or does this seem too easy to you?" Toby said anxiously. "Where are the defences for this vial?"

No one replied as their eyes suddenly fixed on a tiny, golden vial, which was shimmering in the sunlight. Toby stretched out his hand to pick up the vial but Razzle let out a petrified, "Stop!" This effectively stopped Toby's movement. "The vial can only be held by a female! If you had touched it, it would have been disastrous!"

Jessica, upon hearing these words, cautiously moved forward and grabbed the vial. She held it tightly, afraid to let go. "Congratulations, Lords." Old Sage praised them. "Jessica, you must keep the vial in your possession at all times. Do not surrender it to anyone. It is vitally important. Do you understand?" She nodded, and Old Sage gated them to Earth.

"They have the Vial of Rejuvenation!" Nadia seethed with anger. "My whole plan could fail! But, fear not, I have a plan!" She moved toward the entrance, waving her hand across her face. When she had finished, an exact double of Toby stood in her place. The eyes glowed onyx-black and evil laughter sounded.

Next Day

Jessica sat in her room, fingering the vial. It was beautifully crafted with swirling patterns carved into the material. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up and saw she had a message from Toby:

"Hey, Jess. We have another emergency. Meet me in the alley near school and bring the vial with you. You're going to need it."

Jessica vaguely wondered why she needed the vial, but she wasn't about to question Toby. Therefore she pocketed the vial and headed out the front door and began to jog to the alley.

When she arrived, Toby was stood alone with his back to her. The more suspicious part of her mind wondered why Nick and Lucas were not there with him. After all, if there was an emergency, surely it would require all of them.

"Do you have the vial?" Toby spoke sharply and urgently, only confirming Jessica's fear that something was wrong.

Jessica nodded. "Y-Yes." She said, pulling it out of her pocket. Toby suddenly grabbed it, looking entranced. "No!" she shrieked, closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard evil laughter behind her. She stiffened and turned around jerkily. Toby was stood and the laughter was evidently coming from him. What scared Jessica the most, however, were his eyes; they had become onyx-black. "N-Nadia?" She whispered in horror.

"Toby" waved his hand across his face and revealed his true form. Nadia glared at Jessica with pure hatred. Jessica immediately got into a defensive stance; she was not letting Nadia take her down again. "Oh, I do love it when my enemies put up a fight. It makes things so much more...entertaining." Nadia crooned in an almost gentle voice.

Jessica shuddered, not liking this side to Nadia any more than the ruthless, murderous, cold and calculating version of her. "The others will find me and they'll defeat you with the D-" Her voice died in her throat as Nadia lightly tossed a silver dagger encrusted with ruby-red gems in its hilt from one hand to the other.

Nadia's eyes seemed to be following the journey of the dagger for she did not look up when she spoke, "Oh, you mean the Dagger of No Return?" Then her voice became a venomous hiss. "Do you honestly think my father would have been stupid enough to leave the dagger where it could fall into the wrong hands? No, he entrusted it to me! To ensure that you pathetic Lords of Nature couldn't do what you were planning to do." Her onyx eyes glinted dangerously as she approached Jessica with the dagger.

There was a sudden scream as Nadia thrust the dagger forward. Jessica fell to the ground in slow motion, her body limp, crimson pooling around her. Nadia smirked triumphantly and took hold of the vial which had fallen on the floor. She then grabbed Jessica and teleported them to the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow, under the cover of her shadows.

In the Temple of Light, Razzle gasped as Jessica's orb began to fade rapidly. Old Sage approached and said solemnly, "We must tell the Lords."

At the same time, in Venture Falls, Toby was cleaning out the pool when a sharp pain in his heart effectively stopped his movement. Gasping, he was barely able to make it inside and into his room. He collapsed on his bed, the pain growing stronger until he thought he was going to explode.

His eyes closed and he saw Jessica lying motionless on the floor, covered in crimson. He also saw Nadia laughing evilly. Toby was overtaken by feelings of pure rage. She had killed Jessica! He was not going to let her get away with this.

He regarded the room with a determined gaze. "Be ready, Nadia! You have gone too far this time!" He yelled into the night, before feelings of despair and grief overcame him.

"Jessica." He whispered brokenly, fingering the framed photograph of the four of them. She stood beside him, smiling into the camera, completely care-free. Tears splashed onto the glass before he could stop them and he angrily wiped them away. Jessica would not have wanted him to cry or grieve for her, but what else was he supposed to do? She was the only girl Toby was sure he would ever love.

Nadia's malicious laughter could be heard in three places that night: in the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow, the Temple of Light and within Toby's dreams. The situation was becoming desperate...

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Lords, I'm-" Razzle started to say when they arrived at the Temple of Light.

Toby shook his head. "Please, don't." He pleaded. Admitting it out loud made it real and Toby wished more than anything that this was just another one of his nightmares, which had become more frequent since the Obscurio debacle.

Razzle looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Lucas frowned. "We still have to destroy Nadia."

Nick looked up. "But how? We'd need the Dagger of No Return to do that, and we don't have a clue where it is!"

Old Sage cleared his throat. "You would be incorrect there, Lord of Earth. The Dagger lies in Nadia's possession; it was the very weapon she used to-" He cut himself off, upon seeing Toby's look of pain.

"So all we have to do is get the Dagger off her. Should be a snap!" Lucas cheered enthusiastically. Razzle nodded, "You must also recover the Vial before Nadia uses it to resurrect Obscurio!"

"We've got our checklist, now it's time to look sharp!" Nick said, looking determined. Toby stepped forward too, his expression unreadable but they all knew his rage at Jessica's death would either put him in danger or make his powers more deadly.

Old Sage gated them to the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow. Outside, Lucas shuddered, "This place gets more charming each time we come here. How much does she pay the decorators?" Both Toby and Nick gave him weird looks. "Geez, I was just trying to relieve the tension. This place creeps me out!"

They exchanged glances before taking deep breaths and walking forward into the cave. "Now remember, Nadia is a formidable opponent. She's smart and obviously knows our weaknesses so attacking her head-on won't be the ideal strategy. What we need is for someone to distract her whilst the others grab the Dagger and Vial."

Toby inhaled deeply before saying, "I'll distract her, on one condition. I'm the one who destroys her, just like she destroyed Jessica!"

Both Nick and Lucas looked alarmed at Toby's sudden anger but he calmed down enough to say, "Let's do this together! Our fate is in our hands!"

Nodding to each other, they braced themselves in preparation for what laid ahead, before squaring their shoulders and walking into the main part of the cavern.

"Well, well, what a suprise!" Nadia sneered. "I suppose I should have expected to see you pathetic creatures here again."

"We'll be the last creatures you'll ever see!" Toby snarled, hurling a jet of water at Nadia who easily deflected it with a lazy wave of her hand. He frowned and continued blasting water at her; his rage seemed to be blinding his logic.

"What's the matter? Does the poor Lord feel lonely without his girl?" Nadia laughed evilly. Toby saw red and charged towards Nadia, ignoring Lucas and Nick's cries of alarm.

"Don't dare talk about Jessica! You don't deserve to still be breathing while she lies there dead!" He hissed venomously, whilst trying to wrestle the Dagger out of her hands.

The two of them rolled over on the floor, each one of them looking for a moment to seize their opportunity. Nick and Lucas looked on, helplessly.

Suddenly Nadia let out a scream of outrage. Toby had somehow caught hold of the hilt of the dagger and hurled it into Nadia's chest. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked down, "That's not possible. No! What's happening?" Black shadows were pouring from her wound and she screamed as she began to lose form, dissipating into thin air, but not before saying cruelly, "You're too late! The essences have been collected. Even though you have defeated me, the shadows of Gorm will remain...forever!" Her evil laughter was the last thing they heard as she finally faded away.

They all gasped. In their desire to avenge Jessica's death, they had completely forgotten about Nadia's master plan. Just then, Lucas pointed at the ground, "Look!" Toby and Nick complied and their eyes widened.

Lying on the cave floor was a tiny golden vial. "The Vial of Rejuvenation!" Nick breathed in awe.

Toby suddenly looked up, "We can use this to bring Jessica back!"

Lucas and Nick exchanged concerned glances before Lucas said gently, "Jessica can't come back, Toby. Besides this is the Vial of Rejuvenation. It can't bring people back from the dead."

Toby shook his head stubbornly. "Guys, you don't understand! I just have this feeling that it will work!" Nick and Lucas looked at him sympathetically. "I don't expect you to believe it. I'm not even sure if I believe it! Just imagine if it's true; if we could really bring her back." He looked at them, his eyes pleading. "We need to give a try." He begged desperately.

Nick and Lucas nodded solemnly. The three of them held their hands over the vial. "For the power of the light!" At first, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, the vial started to glow with a brilliant light as different coloured lights came flying out.

A pink light flew towards Jessica, entering her body, causing it to be bathed in a rosy glow. First, her arms twitched then her legs stretched. Finally,

agonizingly slowly, she opened her eyes.

The others gasped. Jessica stood up, looking completely flawless. There was no evidence to suggest that a mere five minutes ago, she had been dead.

Nick was gobsmacked. "H-How did that work?" He stuttered, unable to believe his eyes.

Lucas looked around. "I have no idea. Maybe Old Sage will know." He pointed out hopefully.

Toby, meanwhile, approached Jessica who immediately flung herself into his protective embrace. Neither of them seemed to want to let go, not wanting to be separated once again.

Eventually, they let go of each other and gated to the Temple of Light, in high hopes that Old Sage would have the answers they were looking for.

AN: That's the end of the chapter. Tell me in a review why you think Jessica came back to life. Some nice comments wouldn't hurt either! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Razzle was pacing back and forth anxiously. Suddenly there was a flash of light as the Lords of Nature gated into the Temple. Upon seeing that Jessica was there with them, very much alive, he cheered with exhilaration.

"Congratulations, Lords, you did it!" Then he turned to Jessica, "Are you alright, Lord of Air?"

Jessica smiled and nodded, glad to be back with her friends. She never wanted to leave any of them again. She rested her head on Toby's shoulder who hugged her closer to him in a comforting gesture.

"What I don't understand is why it worked-not that I'm not glad to have Jessica back, of course." Nick said, still looking puzzled.

"May I see the Vial?" Old Sage asked. Jessica held it out and he examined it as thoroughly as a crime scene investigator. All of a sudden, he let out a noise of suprise.

"What is it?" Nick asked, as they all crowded around.

Old Sage looked up at them before saying solemnly, "Lords, this is not the Vial of Rejuvenation." They all gasped, now more confused than ever.

"But it looks exactly like it!" Lucas protested. "Are you saying it's a fake? No way!"

Razzle scampered forward. "No, it's not a fake. The vial in your possession..." he paused, possibly for dramatic effect, "is the Vial of Resurrection!"

"The Vial of Resurrection?" Nick and Lucas asked together.

"It is the sister of the Vial of Rejuvenation. They were created in the first age of Gorm. They look exactly the same but their markings are different, symbolising their different purposes." Old Sage explained.

Everyone turned to stare at Toby incredulously. "You knew that was going to work, didn't you? How?" Nick demanded urgently.

Toby shifted, uncomfortable under everyone's gaze, before replying quietly, " I had a vision of Supreme Luminous. He told me about the vials."

Suddenly Lucas gasped, "Wait, Nadia still has the Vial of Rejuvenation! She can still bring Obscurio back!"

For what felt like the first time in years, Toby smiled, "Actually, she can't because, in order to perform the ritual, she would need both vials in her possession. Otherwise the spell won't work."

Razzle nodded approvingly. "It also won't work if the person attempting to cast the spell is not pure of heart. The vials can only bring back and be used by those who have the purest souls. Nadia, therefore, would not be able to cast the spell even if she had both Vials."

They all breathed sighs of relief. "So it's all over?" Jessica asked anxiously. "She can't come back, can she?"

"I doubt she will come back any time any time soon. However I do not think she has been truly defeated; she is an embodiment of evil and evil cannot be completely destroyed." Old Sage answered, before looking up and seeing Jessica's horrified face. "Of course, I am confident that you should all get a few years of peace before anything as serious as this happens again." He predicted wisely, before gating them back to Venture Falls.

" I can't believe this is all over!" Lucas said, before winking at Toby and Jessica. "Maybe now you guys can get some peace." They both nodded and smiled at each other.

"Come on, you two!" Nick yelled. A taxi sat waiting outside their house. Toby and Jessica ran towards Nick, not having a clue what was going on.

"What's this?" Toby gestured to the taxi, looking confused.

"I know you guys never got to go on your date. I got two tickets for the Starlight Concert. I didn't have any use for them until now. It may not be as good as the Sunstrike Concert but you guys should go and enjoy yourselves."

Toby and Jessica both hugged Nick, thanking him repeatedly. He shook his head and shooed them into the taxi that would take them to the Starlight Concert. As the taxi drove away, Lucas and Nick waved madly until the car turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"I hope nothing happens to ruin this for them." Lucas said sincerely. "It would be awful if something happened now, after everything they've been through."

The two of them exchanged anxious glances, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Within the bowels of the Underworld, Nadia was knelt, her head bowed in respect. "I have failed you, Father. I am sorry. I am no longer worthy of being called your daughter."

Obscurio's evil laughter filled the cave. "On the contrary, you have been very useful, Nadia. Soon you will fulfill a more important use, but that day will come soon enough. The Lords of Nature will soon rue the day they were born!"

The evil laughter continued for an age, shadows swarming around them. Their eyes glowed as back on Earth, Toby's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped with suprise.

AN: This is sort of connected to Forbidden Love in a way. Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you read both, you can work out why Tori has certain powers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Toby's eyes widened. Jessica looked at him with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked frantically, thinking he was hurt.

He took a deep breath before replying, "He's going to come back."

"Who is?" Lucas and Nick asked together, having joined them. They stared at Toby, waiting for him to elaborate.

Jessica, however, needed no such elaboration. She had a funny feeling she knew exactly what Toby was talking about and she was horrified at the very idea.

Within the Cavern of the Hidden Shadow, Nadia knelt in front of a portal, different powders and potions at her feet. "I have done everything you have asked of me, Father." She said. "What more do you need to return at full power?"

Obscurio's corporeal form rose out of the portal, hovering for about ten seconds, before coming to rest in front of Nadia. His arms grabbed hold of her and shadows began to pour from her body, absorbing into his own. She collapsed, lifeless, on the floor, all her powers completely. "Your power." A voice laughed cruelly.

The shadows surrounded Obscurio, strengthening him and bathing him in a dark glow. When it faded, he was no longer corporeal; he rose into the air, laughing evilly. "Prepare to meet again, Lords of Nature!" He yelled as he flew out of the Cavern towards his lair. There, all the Lava Gormiti were waiting.

"Lord Obscurio!" Magmion said in suprise. "How-"

Obscurio marched forward. "That is not important at the moment." He then turned to face the Lava Gormiti. "Loyal followers, it is imperative that we destroy the Lords of Nature. Thanks to them, my daughter, the Princess of Darkness, heir to my kingdom, is lost to us."

"When should we attack, Master?" Magmion demanded eagerly, looking at Obscurio with fascination.

The Lord of Darkness turned to look at Magmion. "When they next arrive in Gorm." He answered immediately. "Until that day comes, you must all prepare. Soon the Lords of Nature will regret being the thorn in our sides!" The Lava Gormiti all cheered as Obscurio laughed evilly.

Back on Earth, Lucas and Nick were still trying to work out what Toby had meant. Suddenly he gasped, "I don't believe it! He's back!" He said, shock clear in his expression.

"How do you know?" Jessica asked gently, knowing what Toby was talking about.

"Know what?" Lucas demanded, staring at them both.

"Who are you talking about?" Nick asked, also staring.

Toby and Jessica exchanged grim looks before replying together, "Obscurio." Lucas and Nick gasped, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"I saw it," Toby explained. "It was some sort of energy draining ritual, like the Ring of Eternity, remember?" They all nodded numbly. "Then he drained all of Nadia's power. She's gone! She won't be coming back!" They all breathed sighs of relief, glad that there was one less evil they had to take care of. However, Toby had not finished: "But the Lava Gormiti are planning an all-out assault on us as soon as we gate to Gorm!"

"Well, they won't be able to get rid of us so easily. I'll bet you anything that they won't expect us to know what they're planning. This definitely gives us an advantage!" Nick exclaimed.

"But we don't know how they intend on attacking us, do we?" Lucas stared hopefully at Toby, thinking he might have the answer to his question.

"No, we don't," Toby agreed. "So we need to prepare for any kind of attack; ambushes, specific targets, weaknesses."

The four of them looked at each other determined. They did not know it yet but their battle with the Lava Gormiti would come sooner than they thought.

In the Temple of Light, Old Sage and Razzle were observing the recent events. "Oh no!" Razzle cried. "What should we do? Even with their knowledge of the attack, the Lords will still be dangerously outnumbered! The Lava Gormiti will be pulling out all the stops because of Nadia's death. We cannot let the Lords perish!"

"Fear not, Razzle." Old Sage spoke calmly. "The Lords will not perish. They have their own destinies to fulfill. Especially the Lord of Air and Lord of Water. Their destinies are very important. One day, the Lords will be involved in something that could change the history of Gorm forever. Until then, they must focus on the battles that lie ahead of them."

They both stared into the screen that allowed them to watch over the Lords of Nature. Toby, Jessica, Lucas and Nick were discussing tactics for the upcoming battle, unaware of their true destinies and where their futures would ultimately lead.

AN: I know I'm terrible at updating but hopefully from Friday onwards, I should be able to update more often because it'll be half term so I'll try to write a chapter for each of my stories. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I don't feel all that well today and I'm really tired. Remember to review and let me know what you think of my other stories!


End file.
